dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 3A
| NextIssue = | Quotation = This is a job for Captain Marvel! | Speaker = | Editor1_1 = Bill Parker | Writer1_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler1_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker1_1 = C.C. Beck | Colourist1_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = Captain Marvel: "Sivana Strikes Again!" | Synopsis1 = The mad scientist Sivana raises a supremely powerful army, with thousands of super soldiers and hundreds of streamlined tanks and artillery that can shoot 75 miles and 120 mph combat cars and the mightiest air fleet in history, and declares war on the United States, and attacks Washington, D.C. Captain Marvel smashes a whole lot of tanks, then routs the invading infantry, then changes to Billy and sneaks into the enemy's camp, and observes the enemy general receive orders to report to Sivana. Captain Marvel wing-surfs to Sivana's hidden fortress atop the general's airplane. He sneaks into the castle and beats up some guards, but is overcome by deadly gas, and wrapped in heavy chains. Sivana has an atom smasher about as big as a barn, set to go off in five minutes, with which to blow up C.M., but Sivana's routed (and ill-disciplined) troops show up at the fortress, just then, to confront Sivana and blame him for their defeat. Captain Marvel bursts his chains and leaps out of a window, but Sivana and a large number of the troops are still inside the fortress when it gets blown up. Billy Batson announces Sivana's death on the radio. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Sivana's Super Army Locations: * Items: * Sivana's Atom Smasher Vehicles: * Sivana's Military Vehicles | Writer2_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler2_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker2_1 = Pete Costanza | Colourist2_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "The Rustlers of Gila Creek" | Synopsis2 = Bronk and Brute Braddock go into the cattle rustling business, stealing small numbers of steers per night, and covering their traces by putting horseshoes on the cattle before driving them back to the Braddock Ranch. Golden Arrow snoops around until he figures it out, then stampedes the stolen cattle out of Braddock's corral, and guides them back to their owner's ranch. Along the way he has two fights with the Braddock brothers and beats them both times. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Braddock Cowboys Other Characters: * Local Rancher Locations: * American West, 1940 ** Gila Creek | Writer3_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler3_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker3_1 = Greg Duncan | Colourist3_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle3 = Scoop Smith: "The Search for Wilson Drake " | Synopsis3 = :Ten years earlier, Wilson Drake, sportsman, aviator, and famous explorer, disappeared while flying to the South Pole. Although widely thought to be dead, he reached the interior of Antarctica, encountered the bloodthirsty giant savage natives, and one way or another, made himself their king. He made no communication with the modern world, after that. 1940: Editor Bruce Lane decides that the hottest story in the world is this missing explorer, and sends his two best journalists to cover it: Scoop Smith and Blimp Black. Two weeks go by while an expedition is recruited and equipped and supplied and embarked on a freighter. The voyage itself takes months, but they eventually arrive at Antarctica and set up a base camp. They've got a specially-built "snowboat" for traveling inland. The savage giant natives attack them, and the freighter crew all flee to their ship and cast off, leaving Scoop and Blimp marooned. Smith and Black travel inland in their snowboat, surviving attacks by giant white bears along the way, and soon overtake the giant natives, but are quickly captured. The natives rig up an execution, which is disrupted by their ruler, who turns out to be Wilson Drake! Drake tells the newspapermen his story, over a sumptuous dinner, and introduces them to his beautiful blonde wife. Scoop and Blimp stay at Drake's palace for a month, then begin their journey back to civilization. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Bruce Lane, Editor Antagonists: * Antarctic Savages Animals: * Giant Antarctic Polar Bears Other Characters: * Wilson Drake, famous explorer ** Mrs. Drake, Queen of Antarctica Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * Freight Steamship * Antarctic Snowboat | Writer4_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler4_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker4_1 = Pete Costanza | Colourist4_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle4 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Kidnapping of Taia " | Synopsis4 = In the still-unnamed city in Europe, Ibis the Invincible pursues the thief, who uses the stolen Ibisstick to create a stone wall and other barriers in his path, and who gets away. Meanwhile back in the museum, Taia is suffocating in her airtight glass display case. The thief has hidden in a building in the poor part of town, possibly his home, and is conjuring gold coins. Ibis finds him and almost tackles him; the thief counters by commanding the stick to turn Ibis into gold, which fatally backfires on him, because Ibis can't be harmed by the stick's power. Leaving the thief's neighbors to scoop up the gold, Ibis races back to the museum and dissolves the glass in time to save Taia. Ibis recreates the ancient city of Thebes, deep in the Sahara. It's a bad neighborhood; a local outlaw Arab chief named Hamed makes the fatal mistake of kidnapping Taia, and trying to trade her for the Ibisstick. Ibis soon finds Hamed's fortified camp, turns his cut-throat bodyguards into geese, and turns Hamed into a pig. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hamed * Thief Locations: * * a European city * New Thebes, deep in the Sahara Desert Items: * | Writer5_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler5_1 = Bob Kingett | Inker5_1 = Bob Kingett | Colourist5_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle5 = Lance O'Casey: "Death Dawson" | Synopsis5 = On Maloana Island, soldier-of-fortune Lance O'Casey is told about an island where giant pearls are found. Two hours later O'Casey, along with his first mate, Mr. Hogan, and his Native friend, are heading out to sea aboard the Brian Boru. The next day, their Native guide is swept overboard amid a typhoon, and not seen again. After riding out the storm, the schooner reaches a strange island, ruled by Death Dawson, renegade halfbreed, who rudely rebuffs O'Casey, and orders him to leave. Lance leaves but returns that night and snoops around. In a hidden cove on the other side of the island, this Dawson villain is using enslaved Native men to dive for giant pearls, harvested from giant oysters, deep in the tidal basin. It's extremely dangerous, and many slaves have died doing this; the rest of them hate Dawson almost as much as they fear him. One of the slaves breaks loose, gets into the same rowboat with Dawson, and chokes him into handing over the key to his locked collar. He locks the leash on Dawson's neck, then sends HIM diving after this pearl. A couple of sharks are attracted by all this activity, and one of them is really big. From the beach, Lance sees this, and dives to the rescue, into the surf and out to sea, where he fights and kills the shark with a knife, then frees Dawson from the giant oyster shell, and rescue-swims him back to the surface. On the beach, Lance revives the half-drowned renegade, and sets free all of his slaves. Dawson snaps back into action quickly then, kicking Mr. Hogan aside and grabbing a pistol. He almost has control of the situation, but Monk Hogan is extremely quick and quite a dirty fighter. Between being bitten by Hogan and punched by Lance, Death Dawson breaks free and flees into the jungle, where he is killed with a poison arrow by one of his former slaves. Another one gifts O'Casey with one giant pearl, worth a fortune, before he sails back to Maloana Island. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Death Dawson Other Characters: * Maloana Island Natives * Slave Pearl Divers Locations: * South Sea ** Maloana Island ** Island of Giant Pearls Items: * a pearl the size of a basketball Vehicles: * , 2-masted schooner | Writer6_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler6_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker6_1 = Greg Duncan | Colourist6_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle6 = Dan Dare: "Five Hundred Thousand Dollars or Else " | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Antagonists: * Dynamite Davis, alias "The Bomb" * Taki, Japanese Chauffeur * the Barber Other Characters: * J. Morgan Bucksworth * Mrs. Bucksworth * Barbara Bucksworth Locations: * ** , *** Bucksworth Mansion *** San Francisco Police Department Headquarters *** Barbary Coast neighborhood **** Davis' Barber Shop Vehicles: * Dare's Airplane | Writer7_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler7_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker7_1 = Pete Costanza | Colourist7_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle7 = Spy Smasher: "... Unmasks " | Synopsis7 = At night, the Mask sneaks into the Corby mansion and kidnaps Eve Corby. He escapes in a stolen U.S. destroyer. The next morning, Admiral Corby telephones Alan Armstrong and tells him about it. Spy Smasher figures out what kind of ship the Mask is aboard and where it is, then flies his Gyrosub to the stolen destroyer's position, far out at sea. From a high altitude he dives below the surface, sneaks up on the sparsely-manned ship, boards it, and sneaks around the decks, overpowering one by one the Mask's prize crew. He finds Eve, and steps into the room where she is held, and is ambushed by the Mask, with a rifle and a henchman, but quickly deals with both. But while Spy Smasher mops up the remnants of the crew, the Mask escapes, in his amphibious biplane. Then Spy Smasher reveals his secret identity to Eve Corby. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** his crew Other Characters: * Zambo Locations: * Area ** Admiral Corby's mansion, in Washington DC ** Alan Armstrong's mansion, in Virginia, not far from Washington DC * Vehicles: * * stolen U.S. Destroyer * Mask's Amphibious Biplane | Notes = * There were two issue number threes published for this title. Whiz Comics #3A was published with a cover date of March 1940. Whiz Comics #3B was published with a cover date of April 1940. * Captain Marvel: "Sivana Strikes Again" is reprinted in . ** This is Doctor Sivana's 2nd appearance. ** Billy Batson's radio announcement of Sivana's death turns out to be premature; Sivana will be back in . * Scoop Smith's adventure, this issue, goes on for at least four months. * Spy Smasher's unmasking is visible to Eve Corby, but not to the reader, preserving the mystery of his identity for just one more issue. * Also featured in this issue of Whiz Comics was: ** "Diamond of Death" (text story) ** Doc Sorebones: "The Flexible Fee" ** Wilbur the Waiter: "Chicken Feed" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Captain Marvel article at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel article at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel biography page at DCU Guide * Dan Dare article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible biography page at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey article at Wikipedia * Marvel Family article at Toonopedia * Scoop Smith biography page at DCU Guide * Shazam article at Wikipedia * Shazam biography page at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher article at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher article at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher biography page at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics #3 (3a) entire issue }}